


Not Prey

by ShalaDakiri (AJStarhiker)



Series: The Potential and the Tiger [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Calvin & Hobbes
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJStarhiker/pseuds/ShalaDakiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Suzie wasn't sure yet what she was, she knew she wasn't prey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Prey

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: BtVS created by Joss Whedon. Calvin and Hobbes belongs to Bill Watterson

Suzie froze at the lights and emergency vehicles around her house. With those creatures attacking at the playground, she'd hoped the part of her dream about the attack on her home had been different, too.

"There's only one ambulance." Her voice shook, "Why is there only one ambulance?"

Calvin tugged at her arm, "Come on."

She shivered but followed him towards the nearest police car. She didn't know if she wanted to know what happened, but she thought she needed it.

When an officer spotted them, he said something into his radio before approaching.

Suzie tensed, still on edge from the attack. She wondered what he saw: Bloodied, clearly just in a fight and wary of another.

While Calvin spun a tale about the attack and a guy with a big dog who saved them (a part of her cringed at what Hobbes would think, and how insane was that?), she watched the paramedics run over with a couple firefighters. But where were her parents? Shouldn't they have been outside looking for her?

"Where's my mom and dad?"

Calvin stopped talking, but her attention was on the policeman.

"What happened to my parents?"

"They've been taken to the hospital." The officer said gently.

"They're going to be ok, right?

"I hope so."

A car screeched to a halt just outside the ring of lights and Calvin's parents leaped out. His dad pulled Calvin into a close hug while his mother did the same with Suzie.

"We came as soon as we heard about the attack." It was only as she pulled away that she noticed the state of the two teens. "Are you two alright?"

The officer stepped forward, "It seems they were attacked at the park, but a passerby saved them."

"Can you take me to my parents?" Suzie pleaded.

Calvin's dad nodded, "Officer?"

"You might want to have them looked over by a doctor anyway. If you're taking them to the emergency room, I can have dispatch let the emergency room know you're coming. We'll also need an official statement about what happened."

"Off course. Kids?"

Suzie let herself be lead over to the car and climbed in. She tried not to think about how badly her parents had been hurt; tried not to think about the park and how it felt when her stolen knife slid through flesh.

Calvin slipped his hand into hers. She met his eyes and knew. They were the same. Or at least, they were similar enough that the differences didn't matter. Calvin was just as much a tiger as Hobbes, and while Suzie wasn't sure yet what she was, she knew she wasn't prey.


End file.
